1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a valve cover assembly for an internal combustion engine adapted to be installed in a confined space on a vehicle. Particularly, this invention relates to a valve cover assembly for use on the block of an internal combustion engine which includes associated engine parts installed in close adjacent relation to the block defining a confined access space between the block and the associated engine parts. And, more particularly, the valve cover assembly of this invention is sized to be carried on the engine block in the confined access space between the block and the aforesaid associated engine parts. The invention, in general, includes: A) an adapter ring designed and configured to mate sealingly and peripherally about the cylinder openings in the engine block; B) a removable cap which sealingly engages with the adapter ring in order to enclose the cylinders and valves in the block; and C) quick release means to releasably connect the cap to the adapter ring for removal of it to gain access to the engine interior without the need of first removing the associated engine parts, removal of which is a time-consuming and expensive task.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Vehicular driving internal combustion engines, whether for land vehicles or inboard marine engines, ordinarily include one or two cylinder heads which are disposed longitudinally on the engine. In either case, each includes a cover, which is sized and configured to mate with the cylinder blocks in covering relation of the valves above the cylinders. A companionate gasket is provided between the head and the cylinder block to prevent leakage of oil. Usually 8 or 10 threaded and spaced bolts secure each cylinder head to the engine block.
At times, inspection, adjustment, service, or repair of the engine is required; and, accordingly, access is required to the engine interior, which dictates removal of a cylinder head. However, because the configuration of many automotive and marine engines and their attached or associated engine parts or components are required to fit in a confined engine space, access, even to the bolts, is difficult, if not impossible, without removal of some of the attached components, such as the exhaust manifold. This is very often the case with high-performance engine installations which are equipped with elaborate exhaust systems carried in close adjacent relationship to the cylinder head and engine block. This makes removal of exteriorly carried components, for example, the exhaust system, in whole or in part, a required and first task. This first task requires substantial time and expense which if avoided, might be an otherwise relatively minor and rapidly performed job.
In the past, efforts have expended to reduce the overall space of a vehicle required for its driving engine and the relatively small or tight space between the engine proper and its associated engine parts or components. These efforts have resulted in many prior patents having been granted in what has grown to be a relatively crowded art. A representative prior patent of structure to reduce required engine space, especially for high-performance engines, is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,950 to Finley, which describes an assembly to cover an engine block""s cylinder openings. That patent describes an assembly which includes a cover hingedly connected to a ring, which cover, in use, swings open on one side only, namely the swinging side, to permit some engine interior access. The entire cylinder head assembly, and all parts of the assembly, however, remain attached to the engine, limiting interior engine access. Moreover, sufficient room is needed to allow for the swinging movement of the cover to an open position. On engine assemblies which include associated engine parts in close adjacent relation to the block, such as exhaust manifolds, it may not be possible to hingedly open the Finley valve cover without first disassembling and removing the adjacent associated engine parts.
The recurring problem of access for machinery parts is generally described in the referenced patent. In addition to this problem, there is the problem, often encountered, of damage to a gasket, conventionally sandwiched between the cover and the engine block, and the need to replace it each time engine interior access is achieved.
Thus, those in the field continue to be concerned with the need for rapid adjustment of an internal combustion engine and reflect continuing efforts to reduce the size of the space between an installed internal combustion engine proper and its associated parts, while on a vehicle. This invention provides improved structure to meet these problems in the field.
Generally, this invention addresses these and related problems by providing a valve cover assembly composed essentially of two main parts, a ring adapter and a mating and completely removable ring cover. In use, a ring with a first main face is positioned on an engine block about the cylinder openings and attached to the block by bolts or screws with a gasket therebetween. The ring has a sealing groove in its outer main face to receive the rim of the cover in sealing relation therein. An O-ring is captivated in the groove, as is explained in more detail in the following specification and attached drawings. The cover is attached to the adapter by quick release means, constituting in the described embodiment, two captured screws in two vertical bores, one bore in each end of the cover with the bolts being in threaded engagement in bores in the adapter ring. Thus, tightening these screws attaches the cover to the ring in sealing relation and loosening of it lifts the cover out of the groove so it can be completely removed from the block and the confined access space between the ring and the associated exterior engine parts without disturbing the gasket between the ring and engine block.
This structure is in contrast to the aforementioned patent disclosure. The instant invention provides an improved structure that enables complete and rapid removal of a cover member of a valve cover assembly, as well as providing for rapid replacement of it. In general, the invention provides an improved valve cover as is described more fully herein.
The valve cover assembly of this invention is sized and structured to fit in the tight or confined access space between an installed engine block of an engine and other associated engine parts, such as the engine""s exhaust manifold members. The structure of the assembly, described hereinafter, not only permits it to be installed in an optimally small space between the engine block and associated engine parts; but, also, it permits removal of the cover proper of the assembly to gain access to the inner parts of the engine through the ring adapter for fine tuned engine adjustments without requiring the associated engine parts to be removed as a first task of doing this job. It will be appreciated that avoiding removal of the associated engine parts saves time, which is important in ordinary work, and is, indeed, vital in a racing situation. Thus, the assembly of this invention is especially practical for a high-performance engine.
In summary, the valve cover assembly is sized to be carried on the engine between the block and the aforesaid engine parts; and it includes: A) an adapter ring designed and configured to mate peripherally about the cylinder openings in the engine block; B) a removable cover or cap, as described below, structured for sealing engagement with the adapter ring to cover and enclose the valves and the cylinder openings in the block; and C) quick release means connecting the cap to the ring for gaining access without the need of removal of the engine parts to adjust the engine.
Without intention of being limited, it is accordingly a general object of this invention to describe and provide a valve cover assembly according to a preferred embodiment which provides for rapid access to the interior parts of an engine installed in a confined space, or to be installed in such a space, on a vehicle.
It is a general object of this invention to provide a valve cover assembly sized to dwell on an engine block between the block and associated engine parts which includes an adapter ring designed and configured to mate peripherally about cylinder openings in the block, a removable cover or cap in sealing engagement with the adapter ring, which covers valves and cylinders in the block, and quick release means connecting the cap to the ring for gaining access without the need for removal of the engine parts to adjust, inspect or service the engine interior parts.
It is a general object of this invention to provide a valve cover assembly for the purposes described which is compact, simple to assemble, easily installed, and which provides for efficient use of space between an internal combustion engine block and associated engine parts; and a further object being to provide for rapid access to the engine interior for inspection, adjustments and repairs without the need of expensive and time consuming removal and repositioning of associated engine parts in order to achieve such adjustments.